A unified scheme of horizonal flow of information across vertically sequenced states of readiness will be investigated at gametogenesis, embryogenesis, and organogenesis. Concomitant investigations will validate comparative analysis that demand complex and lengthy experimentaton including isolation and dissociation of living materials, processing for fine structural study and analysis by high resolution electrophoresis. Gametogenesis and embryogenesis are presumed to be relatively simple differentiating systems that will assist with interpretation of concurrent investigations of the special features of organogenesis in mammary gland, limb, tail and gonad. We plan to exploit the capability to identify stage-specific polypeptides which represent sequential production of gene activated molecular syntheses. We propose to inquire about regulation of preprogrammed RNA transcripts which, by the intervals between detection of transcripts and detection of their protein products, demonstrate the principle of anticipation or readiness. Experiments that will destroy or restore intercellular communications will, at any given stage of development, identify those stage-specific synthesis which are regulated by signal flow as distinct from those that have been predetermined, i.e., made ready for autonomous expression. Study of information flow, examined while extrinsic signals regulate phenotypic cellular expressions, is expected to provide information about molecular regulation of normal and abnormal development. We intend, by use of mutants and teratogens, to identify the mechanisms whereby signal noise can result in abnormal morphogenesis.